


Coming Out

by 1ovehaterelate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, kiss, we love our little drarry otp, yay so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ovehaterelate/pseuds/1ovehaterelate
Summary: Draco and Harry come out to their friends.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 57





	Coming Out

"So... yeah. That's what I am. Bisexual, and dating Draco Malfoy." Harry waited nervously as his friends gaped at him, absorbing this astounding bit of information. 

"But... why  Draco? " Ron asked, incredulous. "You could have any other bloke or girl in Hogwarts, probably in the world, yet you choose the slimy git from Slytherin?"

" _Ronald!_ " Hermione snapped, smacking him with  Hogwarts: A History  on the forearm. "That's his boyfriend you're talking about! Shut it!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Ron said, closing his arms over himself in defense. "We're happy for you, mate, even if we don't get why you'd choose him."

" _Ron,_ " came Hermione's warning. She turned from Ron, sitting next to her, to Harry. "We both support you, and we're very happy that you've found someone."

"Thanks, Hermione," said Harry, smiling widely. "Thanks a lot." It may not have sounded genuine, but Harry meant it, and he knew Hermione could see it.

...

" _YOU DID IT?! YOU'RE REALLY GOING OUT?!_ "  Pansy screeched, standing straight up on Draco's bed.

"Merlin, Pansy, you don't have to tell all of the UK!"

"Yes I do. This is important!" She said, gleefully, now jumping around on the bed, rumpling up the sheets. "My little baby Draco has finally gotten the boy of his dreams, after, um, remind me how long you've been endlessly pining over Potter?"

"Third year," Draco said, blushing and looking around the dormitory. Anywhere but at Pansy.

"Really?" Pansy asked, feining surprise. "I thought it was more like three  _billion_ years. That's what it felt like, anyways."

Draco sighed, starting to tune her out as she embarked on one of her long, frequent rants. "... _Every._ _Single._ _Night._ Every single night we'd listen to you talk about Potter. How pretty his eyes are, how you want to touch his hair, listen to him talk for hours, and hours...."

Draco's mind drifted to a very normal subject: Harry Potter.

The Boy Who Lived. " _Come to die_..." came the echo of Voldemort's voice. 

Draco remembered that day vividly. He and Harry had become close by now, and were starting to talk about what they went through during the Second War. Harry had gotten permission from McGonogall to use Dumbledore's Pensive. He had drawn out the memory, a silver bundle of thread, glowing slightly, with his wand, and dropped it into the crystalline surfaces of the Pensive. 

Together they dived into the memory. They watched as Harry's dead family gave him the final push; watched Voldemort and his followers before the fatal spell was cast. 

They did not, however, enter the strange train station that Harry had told Draco about. Instead they gazed upon Harry's dead body, before Draco's mother was sent to check that Harry's heart had stopped, finally.

Another memory that stuck out vividly was the day Draco had finally asked Harry out. That always brought a smile to his face.

...

It was a couple months ago. They had snuck out to the Astronomy tower, and were laying on their cloaks, looking at the stars. They were taking turns pointing out constelations to each other until Harry said...

"Scorpio."

"Yeah," Draco nodded. "I want to name my child something like that. Maybe Scorpius."

"But you're..." The unspoken word hung between them. Gay.

"I know. I'll adopt, with my husband."

"And who'll that be?" Draco's heart skipped a beat. "Really," Harry continued to push. "Is there anyone at Hogwarts that you fancy?"

"Yeah," Draco said, glad of the darkness; his face was very red.  _It's you, you idiot!_ Draco wanted to scream.

"Well, who is it?"

So Draco said it. Those two damning words: "It's you."

...

It was just after dinner, Harry had to meet Draco. 

"I've got to go, er, to the library-"

"Oh, shut it. We know you've got to go see your boyfriend." Ron grinned from his chair in the Common Room.

Harry stayed silent.

"Well?" Ron was impatient. "Go see him! _Get!_ "

"Alright, alright." Harry laughed heading towards the portrait hole. "See you later."

...

Harry waited nervously in the hall near Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He and Draco had decided to come out today. Harry thought his had gone well, but he didn't know about Draco.

Finally, he saw his blonde-haired Slytherin turn the corner. Harry waited to see what Draco looked like. Was he coming to tell Harry they couldn't be together? Now Draco was easier to see; he was grinning like a giddy schoolboy. 

Harry laughed happily and flung himself into Draco's arms. Draco caught him, kissing him on the nose, laughing happily as well. They shared a long, meaningful kiss, and then parted. Harry leaned against the wall, and Draco stood in front of him.

"So, how did it go?" Harry asked expectantly.

"Pansy nearly lost her head when I told her we were going out. She's so happy."

"That's good. And what about Blaise?"

"He took it well, too. He understood, cause he's dating Neville."

"Yeah, I figured."

"What about you?" Draco asked.

"It went good, I think. Hermione was really supportive."

"And Ron?"

Harry cringed a little. A worried expression passed Draco's face. "He was supportive, too, sort of. He doesn't know why I'm going out with  you . But he'll get used to it. He has to."

"Yeah, why are you dating me? Of all people," Draco said quietly, "you chose me. Why?"

"Oh, I don't know," Harry said in mock thoughtfulness. "Maybe it's because you're really nice, you're hot,  and  you're an _amazing_ kisser." 

Harry moved closer to Draco, lifting his arms from his sides to clasp Draco's hands. Their eyes fluttered shut, and Harry leaned in, kissing Draco slowly; gently. He breathed in the smell of fresh apples and mint.

After a while, they parted, still in each other's arms. 

"I love you," Harry whispered.

Draco, though surprised, responded without a second thought. "I love you, too."

**_Draco and Harry adopted three four children. Their names were Lily, James, Albus, and Scorpius. They also took in Teddy Lupin after Andromeda Tonks passed away. They remained friends with Ginny, Luna, Neville, Blaise, Pansy, Ron, and Hermione. Ron and Hermione married and had children. Hermione is the Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts, though she has a lot of influence at the Ministry, and uses it to fight for house elves and other magical creatures' equal rights. Ron is the flying teacher at Hogwarts. Ginny and Luna married. Ginny is captain and chaser of the Hollyhead Harpies, and Luna runs the Quibler, a widely respected newspaper. Neville and Blaise married; Neville became the Herbology professor at Hogwarts when Professor Sprout retired. Blaise works as a Healer at St. Mungo's. Pansy runs a café and lgbtq+ safehouse in Diagon Alley, and plans to move one into the Muggle world. Draco works as a Healer with Blaise at St. Mungo's, and Harry became the longest-standing Defense Against the Dark Arts professor in decades. He sometimes helps Ron during flying lessons._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Criticism is appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
